


Remember, there is a way for everything. Even the Impossible.

by Anonymous



Series: dream smp drabbles and oneshots! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Multiverse, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Time Travel, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, basically its minecraft irl but you can permanently die if you chose to, no beta we die like wilbur, um im not good w tags sorry boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺𝘐𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶: 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳?...𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶: 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, no romantic bc thats weirdchamp
Series: dream smp drabbles and oneshots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060310
Comments: 30
Kudos: 404
Collections: Anonymous





	1. hush now darling, dont you cry.

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
> 
> we gotz some ghostbur here 👀
> 
> anyways, this fic contains: sleepy bois as a family, tubbo being a fan of the romans, ghostbur trying to remember, and dream making tea kettle noises.

𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎

In hindsight, Tommy should have seen this coming. Come on! The ghost of his brother suddenly going around and asking people what date it is should have given him the slightest hint. But no, he was busy swearing at Bad or asking George to duel him or just being Tommy as usual. 

𝙽𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟷𝟽, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟶 - 𝟺:𝟶𝟶 𝙰𝙼

Tommy couldn't sleep. It was the day after Wilbur -his brother, who was the reason L'Manberg existed in the first place- blew everything up and left a huge crater in its ruins.

Of course, that was normal. He lost his brother -brothers if you count Techno- and he lost his country in one day. 

He kept tossing and turning in his bed, trying to get at least 5 minutes of the sleep he craved oh so badly for.

After several minutes of him trying to sleep, he gave up and checked the time.

" _4:09 AM_ " his bedside clock read.

" _Is it too early to go mining?_ " Tommy mentally asked himself. 

He shook his head. He was married to the grind for a reason.

He stood up from his bed, and looked around his room for his pickaxe and sword, just in case mobs appear. 

He sneaked around the house as to not wake up the other inhabitants, quietly thinking to himself as he grabbed torches from his chest downstairs.

Ever since Wilbur died and Dream and Technoblade disappeared from the SMP, Niki, Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy, and Quackity all lived in Phil's house as they slowly rebuild L'Manberg.

Phil was nice enough to let them live there for a while. It surprised everyone but Tommy with how quick Phil could renovate his house so it fit all of them that quickly.

"Going somewhere, Tommy?" A deep, hollow, familiar yet unfamiliar voice greeted him just as he was about to leave.

"Wilbur! You scared me there for a sec, Will," Tommy chuckled nervously.

While he trusted his brother with his life, something about him was different. Not because he was a ghost now, no. Yesterday, Ghostbur, as he would now like to be called as, was obvious and even Niki could tell when he was going to sneak up behind her. Why all of a sudden now, he could easily catch Tommy off guard?

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I was just going out to go mine. Do you want to come?" Tommy asked.

"Well," A pause. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to come."

"Great! Come along," Tommy laughed, loud and bright, but not as bright as the other teenage boy he knew.

While the two were walking to the mines, Tommy thought about the same question he wanted to ask Wilbur ever since Ghostbur appeared.

Why _did_ he choose to permanently die?

And just like that, the world went dark.

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟷: Universe 9҉7҉6҉3҉4҉ - You shot me.

"Tommy... Tommy! Come on! Wake up!" A loud, panicked voice yelled him awake.

"Hmm? Hgn... 5 more minutes, Phil..." Tommy mumbled.

"Hold on, Will. I got this." Another voice said. A familiar voice... One he heard make kettle noises once he laughed, the one that declared war on their country...

"DREAM!" Tommy suddenly shot up and yelled at the top of his lungs.

And sure enough, there was a young Dream, WilburSoot, Sapnap, and Tubbo all staring at him.

"What did you do, Dream?" Wilbur chuckled, breaking the awkward silence.

"I... Nothing! He just shot up in the air and shouted my name." Dream shrugged.

They turned to Tommy, who now was looking around the room frantically and who's eyes looked like they could bug out any minute.

"GHOSTBUR! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Tommy seemingly shouted to the air.

"...Tommy?" Tubbo whispered, reaching out for his best friend.

"Tubbo," Wilbur stepped in front of the duo, hands pulling them apart.

"Wilbur! What are you doing?" Tubbo hissed at Wilbur.

"Tubbo. He literally fell out of the sky, not wearing the L'Manberg uniform, and now he's shouting for this," Wilbur's hands formed in quotation marks, "Ghostbur person. Isn't that even a little bit suspicious?" Wilbur crossed his arms over his chest.

Tommy then stopped looking for the ghost of his brother, and his eyes widened further if that was even possible.

There, in all of his alive, beautiful, proud glory was WilburSoot. Alive. Wearing the L'Manberg uniform.

"What date is it today?" Tommy hesitated to ask, but he did.

"July 29th. Why?" Wilbur supplied without a beat.

Tommy gasped and shrank further into the small bed. July 29th. July fucking 29th.

"Why is there no war happening right now? Why is Dream not demanding white flags? Why isn't Sapnap attacking us? Why-" Tommy rambled, but Sapnap stopped him.

"Wait what? What war? White flags? Attacking you? Tommy are you okay?" Sapnap asked, and actually sounded concerned.

"I..." 

"Wilbur, does L'Manberg have independence?" Tommy asked, his gaze setting upon Wilbur and Dream.

"Yes, of course, it does. Why not? Don't you remember? We went to meet the Dream Team and the SMP members, we swore an oath to Dream to follow their rules as a country of the SMP, we signed the Declaration of Independence, we made the uniforms and we raised our flag?" Wilbur finger counted as he listed the steps of how the country got independence.

"No! That wasn't how we got it! We had a war... They refused to let us become a country, they blew up the land, and..." Tommy finally looked at Dream. 

"You shot me." 

Everyone present took a step back. Dream would never shoot any one of his friends or allies. What the hell was Tommy talking about?

"Tommy, I don't know what you're talking about, but let's go to Niki and Bad to get this sorted." Dream stepped forward and calmly requested.

Now, that was nothing like the Dream he knew and love-hated.

"Hey guys, I-" Eret appeared in the doorway, and in his hands was a tray of cookies. Must be Niki's.

Tommy's hand automatically reached for his netherite sword. 

"What... What the fuck are you doing here?" Tommy jumped from the bed and was at Eret's throat in 2 seconds.

"Tommy?" Eret started sweating. What was he doing?

"You... You! You traitor! Why the fuck are you here in L'Manberg!"

"Tommy. Hands away from the sword. Eret is welcomed here. He is no traitor." Wilbur tried to keep the worry and confusion in his voice to the minimum but it was clear Tommy heard it. 

"He betrayed us! He got all of us killed! It's even in the anthem the phrase 'Fuck Eret' for God's sake!" Tommy shouted.

The Dream SMP members and L'Manbergians picked up their swords from the nearby rack.

"Tommy. Let's go to Bad and Niki to get this over with. Now. We don't want to force you." Sapnap evenly said.

He picked his sword and tried to run, but they all tackled him to the ground.

Before everything went black for the second time today, he saw Ghostbur floating looking at him with shock and sadness.


	2. mama's got a way of making things right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter was an alternate universe. where the dream smp members didn't have that much pride and settled it the better way. politics. 
> 
> now, time travel lmao
> 
> enjoy i guess-

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟸: Welcome. To the L'Manbergian War of the Dream SMP.

"Arg... My head..." Tommy groaned as he woke up.

"Ah, Tommy. I see you are awake now," Ghostbur appeared in front of him and dropped on one of his knees. Wait-

"Since when did you have knees?-" Tommy started but his question died as he took in his surroundings.

"Oh, yes. Well, I bargained with M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉. Some of my past body parts for some of my memories." Ghostbur explained, voice hollow as always.

"Who the hell is M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉?" Tommy demanded, but his voice wasn't as strong as it usually was when he demanded something.

"Hm? Oh. M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉ is an... acquaintance. An ally, I dare say." Ghostbur didn't have fond memories of her, but all he did know was she could be trusted. 

"Huh." 

A thick silence occupied the small room they were in. The air was thick with tension as Tommy glanced around.

"Say, Ghostbur, where are we?" Tommy questioned, breaking the silence.

"Well, I would say _when_ are we, but we are in L'Manberg," Ghostbur said a matter-o-factly.

"Oh, well that's great news!" Tommy grinned.

"I wouldn't say that." Ghostbur's lips thinned.

As if on cue, TNT exploded and it's sharp, loud, and booming sound echoed the walls of the small room.

"Okay, when are we, Mr. Bur?" 

"July 27, 2020," Ghostbur stated.

Tommy paused.

"No shit?" 

"None, Mr. Innit." Ghostbur deadpanned with as much emotion as a ghost could muster.

Tommy pressed his lips together. 

"So, we're in the past?" 

"We're in the past."

"Okay, first of all, why the hell are we in the past?" Tommy asked.

"Because M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉ saw something here in which we have to fix, specifically this timeline."

"But what was the other universe for?" This was confusing. If this was all a dream, then he would start stabbing shit.

"Well, M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉ decided to test you if you could handle another universe where the war that was so important for L'Manberg didn't happen, and all you worked for in this timeline was for nothing in that one." Ghostbur explained slowly, knowing Tommy would obviously freak out and try to do something stupid.

"Wait. Why is M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉ the source of all of this?" Ghostbur sighed. As much as he loved(?) the human version of his younger brother, he did ask too many questions.

Ghostbur didn't answer him. Just turned his head around.

"Ghostbur! Wilbur! Answer me. Now." Tommy moved forward.

"M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉ is the goddess of time. She decides what timeline we are in, and what universe we go to, and what happens to ghosts who are on her good and bad side." He explained, some of his memories with her coming back to the surface.

"Oh. So, she bent time so you are still a ghost, but you have your legs back? And you repayed her with memories?" Tommy was skeptical. Was Wilbur just making things up? Then again, that could explain what was happening to his ghost.

The sounds of a forest fire made it's way into the room.

"Tommy. We have to go, now." Ghostbur grabbed onto Tommy and took out an ender pearl then pearled them out of the room.

And sure enough, the surrounding trees were on fire. Sapnap.

The duo's face hardened.

They ran around the forest trying to look for the big hill near L'Manberg that could give them some security, even if it was only for a short while.

"...Five, six, seven," The voice of past Wilbur flooded their ears.

All color drained from Ghostbur and Tommy's faces. The duel between Dream and TommyInnit.

They ran as fast as they could to the bridge where the duel was taking place.

"Ten paces, fire!" Wilbur's steady yet unsure and worried voice echoed across the land.

Past Tommy and Dream turn around, bows aiming for each other.

Tommy's arrow barely missed Dream's side.

Dream's arrow shot Tommy in the stomach.

_TommyInnit was shot by Dream._

The cries of sadness came from the L'Manbergians, Tubbo and Wilbur rushing towards their fallen brother.

The cries of victory came from the Dream SMP members, all except Dream who tried to help Tommy. The shock was clearly written in his body manner. The smiley face mask did nothing to hide it.

Before they could do anything, Ghostbur appeared behind Dream and-

 _Dream was bonked on the head with a book by W̷i̷l̷b̷u̷r̷S̷o̷o̷t̷._

< TommyInnit > WHAT THE HELL 

< Dream > WILBUR THE FUCK 

< WilburSoot > THAT WASNT ME I SWEAR 

Tommy and Dream ran from their spawn points and back to the bridge still stained with Tommy's blood.

"Wibur..." Past Tommy's face was the embodiment of shock.

"Ghostbur! You idiot! Why the fuck did you do that!" Tommy ran from behind the hill and pearled down to his brother.

"Hey, I did you a favor, Tommy." Ghostbur turned around and face him.

"No you did not! You literally messed up the space-time continuum shit Tubbo keeps talking about after he talks about the Romans!" Tommy groaned into his hands.

Ghostbur just went in front of him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, I said I would protect you from anything, and even as a ghost I still remember that promise." ~~Ghostbur,~~ Wilbur smiled and hugged his brother.

"Uhm, hello?" Tommy waved to their past selves.

"Don't mind us, just future you passing through." Ghostbur grinned and looked at his past self.

"Hey, um, past me? Make sure the declaration of independence has the sentence," Ghostbur then looked at Tommy.

He smirked and looked at Dream. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUCK IT GREEN BOYYYYYYY" He yelled at the top of his child lungs.

Both sides of the war were now officially staring at Tommy.

Tommy looked at Tubbo, and smiled sadly. He missed this version of Tubbo. He didn't have the weight of being president of a country on his shoulders yet.

"Hey, where did you get that book, um, Ghost...bur?" Fundy went forward and looked at this, this, future? ghost? version of his dad.

"Fundy! Hi, son! I have some stuff for you!" Ghostbur smiled and went forward to give Fundy some stuff.

"Wha... 2 stacks of Golden Apples, 4 netherite pickaxes, 2 netherite axes- Wilbur! Where did you get this?" Fundy was surprised. His dad never gave anything useful to him.

"You don't like it?..." Ghostbur's mood turned upside down and his voice was small and sad.

"I do! It's just," Fundy sighed.

"Can you adopt me?" Fundy grinned.

Ghostbur and Tommy however, looked like they wanted anything else to do but that.

"Fundy," Tommy stepped up, "You do something very sad to Wilbur in the future, so he's... sensitive." Tommy laid a hand on Fundy's shoulder and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Fundy." Ghostbur hugged his son, and Fundy felt tears fall from his father.

"Remember, I do love you. I might not show it, but I do." He smiled one more time before Tommy hugged the past Tubbo, and said, "Please, talk about the Romans more. I can't get enough of it." He grinned when Tubbo hugged him back.

"Sure! Anyways-" Before Tubbo could say anything, Tommy and Ghostbur disappeared.

"Tommy?" Tubbo looked around.

A pregnant silence fell on the group.

"ARE WE GONNA IGNORE WHAT JUST HAPPENED THERE?!" Wilbur, Dream and George all shouted at the same time.

Meanwhile, M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉ had more plans for Wilbur and Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao did u see the hamilton reference?-
> 
> that wasn't intentional but it somehow made its way there so 
> 
> anyways, once again thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated and not expected. thanks for reading ^^


	3. hush little darling, dont say a word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much everyone for the kudos and comments, i read every one and it brings a smile to my face :)
> 
> also, thanks a bunch to [lorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriedapotxto), who let me rattle on and on about this shit in her discord dms.
> 
> enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy time travel and aus in one chapter-

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟹.5: In this Universe, _your son_ is the traitor. Not Wilbur.

Ghostbur looked at his surroundings sadly. He remembered the short conversation he had with his son. Well, his past son. 

He remembered Fundy saying he was going to be adopted by Eret, -while he did appreciate Eret helping out his son, he couldn't help but feel like it was wrong- and Phil going along with him losing right as his son's legal father. The conversation was still fresh in his mind, and that made him as bitter as a ghost could be.

How would Phil feel if Tommy was suddenly adopted by Pokimane?

If he felt absolutely devasted, Wilbur felt that 10 times more.

Ghostbur started absent-mindedly humming a lullaby. One he would always sing to Fundy as a kid, and one he would sing to Sally as she drifted away from him down the stream.

"Ghostbur?" Tommy's uncertain voice halted his daydream. One of Fundy not being adopted by Eret, one of him being human, one of them being a happy family.

"Yes, Tommy?" He turned around, but he regretted it as he was taken aback by his brother's face of pure shock.

"Will... We... Universe... TNT... Sanity... Fundy-" Tommy's rant was fading in and out of his ears. 

Will? As in WilburSoot? The past him? 

We? Who? Tommy and him? Tommy and Tubbo? Tommy and Niki?

Universe? Oh. They must be in an alternate universe, then.

TNT? Ah. The things the past him used to explode L'Manberg.

Sanity? WilburSoot lost his sanity. Ghostbur was trying to pick up the pieces.

Fundy? His son? The fruit of his and Sally's love?-

Before he knew it he was standing and facing Tommy, "What about him?" Ghostbur's face hardened. It was a sight to see, the usually cheerful and happy ghost looking so much like the old Wilbur. But, this one didn't see one of his oldest friends, schlatt, banish him from the country he built with Tommy and Tubbo from the ground up.

"You might want to look," Tommy breathed.

The two rushed up the hill, Tommy focused and determined to show Ghostbur something, Ghostbur focused and determined to see what Tommy was ranting about.

And there. ~~His~~ Past Wilbur's unfinished symphony. L'Manberg. Everything they loved and worked for being burnt to a crisp by-

"FUNDY!" Ghostbur's exclaim of pain boomed across the plains the duo was standing on. 

"Ghostbur-" Tommy tried, hand coming to brush his brother's arm. 

"No!" Ghostbur deflected his hand, chest tight with emotion. 

"He... I... Fundy..." He stuttered, trying to find words to try and convince someone of the duo that this was all a dream, nightmare, WHAT WAS THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE! 

He must have said that out loud, as Tommy took a step back from him, his hand moving towards his enchanted netherite sword. 

"Ghostbur. This is an alternate universe. This is a different Fundy. Not the Fundy you knew and loved." Tommy explained, his guard up in case Ghostbur did something rational. 

"But... No matter what universe, that furry is still my son..." Ghostbur trailed off, eyes glassy as he trailed off. 

Tears fell from his face, without the owner's consent. 

Tommy's gaze softened, looking as though he wanted to hug his brother so badly.

"It will be okay, Ghostbur." Tommy stepped forward and dropped his sword, and indulged his brother in a hug.

Ghostbur wept into his neck.

The shorter man's arms tightened around his brother.

And together, in that position, M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉ sent the brothers into the future of that timeline.


	4. mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy im nearly done w this garbage fic-
> 
> anyways, enjoy the 2nd to the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for all the support i have been getting!
> 
> honestly i think if i wouldnt be able to finish this if not for you guys <3
> 
> also, new og character here! his name is louis, and i wont spoil anything, but basically he was part of lmanberg ever since the war.

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟹: Hello! I'm Ghostdy, and your Ghostbur? 

"Where are we?" Tommy asked, observing their new surroundings. 

It was a little after the two broke apart, smiling at each other a sweet, sappy smile that they could only describe as one from their equally sappy childhood.

"Well," Ghostbur paused, looking around as well. "It appears we are in L'Manberg,"

"Huh," Tommy simply said.

The two walked around in a silence, except unlike the ones from the past hour, -"hour? it could have been minutes! days! years! centuries for all we know, Ghostbur!"- this silence was comfortable, one you would usually hear after someone sings a beautiful melody and you want to just daydream about it longer, even if they already finished the tune.

After a while of walking, and Tommy running low on food which forced them to hunt for some cows and pigs, they finally found L'Manberg. Or, what should be L'Manberg.

There stood Tubbo, in his usual president uniform, Niki, in a Secretary of State uniform, and-

"Wilbur?" Came the slow whisper of Tommy.

There was Wilbur, alive, well and healthy looking, wearing what would usually be Tommy's uniform because of his role as Vice.

As if on cue, everyone in L'Manberg turned to them, weapons at the ready, faces stoned hard as they looked to the intruders.

Ghostbur and Tommy out their hands up, showing they weren't a threat.

That didn't help, as the L'manbergians' hands only tightened around their respective weapons.

"Who are you." Dream appeared out of seemingly thin air, and stated more than asked.

Tommy cleared his throat, and stepped and in front of Ghostbur, only to be pushed back by the ghost in person.

Ghostbur didn't want to talk, so he simply looked at his communicator and typed 6 simple words. (Were they simple?)

< W̷i̷l̷b̷u̷r̷S̷o̷o̷t̷ > I am the ghost of WilburSoot.

Once he finished typing, and everyone present read it, they all had looks of confusion.

The ghost tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. That was the cockiest look Tommy has ever seen on Ghostbur.

The L'Manbergians seemed to be skeptical but they moved on to Tommy.

"Would it be weird if I said I was the alternate version of your Tommy?" Tommy, ever the teenager he was, started with a joke only BadBoyHalo would laugh at.

Ghostbur shook his head fondly. Leave it to Tommy to make him laugh in a dangerous situation.

The L'Manbergians, seeming to accept who they were, lowered their weapons, and went back to doing their respective jobs as if Tommy and Ghostbur never appeared in the first place.

"HI!" The excited voice of... who was that again? 

The two (former?) members of Sleepy Bois Inc. turned around, and were met with the big, sunny smile of-

"Fundy?" Came the confused question of both Ghostbur and Tommy.

"Yes, but I'm a ghost." 

Ghostbur looked so close to dying again, while Tommy searched for something in Ghost-Fundy's eyes.

"Okay?-"

Fundy cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm Ghostdy, and your Ghostbur? The ghost of my dad?" He raised a palm to Ghostbur.

The other ghost shook the hand. "Yes, yes, I'm the ghost of your dad," He breathed.

"Say, Ghostdy, how did you become a ghost?" Tommy asked.

Ghostbur shoved him as soon as Ghostdy's eyes turned misty.

"No, no- you don't have to tell us!-" Ghostbur quickly said, but Ghostdy looked up and opened his mouth.

"Well, I... blew up, L'Manberg," He swallowed, looking so close to tears. "Uh, Eret, he, uh... killed me?" 

"Eret? Why Eret?" Ghostbur didn't mean to interrupt him, but he couldn't help but ask Ghostdy.

"Well, jschlatt," Ghostbur's eyes turned foggy, and for a second Tommy thought he was having a panic attack.

Ghostdy seemed to notice this as well, as he quickly said, "I don't have to continue if you don't want me to-" 

"Continue, please, Ghostdy." Ghostbur said.

"He came on the SMP, and became Quackity's running mate for QUACK 2020. That was their running name. Once it came to the voting, POG 2020 was supposedly to win, but QUACK 2020 rigged the votes. The members in POG 2020 were Tubbo and Wilbur. Tubbo and Wilbur were banished from L'Manberg, which Quackity renamed to Manberg. Our Tommy was devastated that he lost both of his best friends. Schlatt took him under his wing, and tried to help Tommy secretly support Manberg by coming up with reasons for his disappearance to Quackity. By then, since Wilbur was an outlaw, I was adopted by Eret. During the Dream SMP war, when Louis betrayed us in the Final Control Room, Eret was the one who helped me first while Wilbur was trying to process what happened. During the meeting with Dream, he said that there was a traitor. And, that traitor," Ghostdy smiled a bittersweet smile, "was me. Eret tried to get me to not do it, but I did. And once everything was blown to smithereens, I told him to kill me." Ghostdy wiped a tear from his eye, while Tommy and Ghostdy looked sick. "I threw my diamond sword at him and yelled for him to do it. He did, yet he regretted it. And, I chose to permanently die, because I didn't want to have the memories of what happened still on my conscience. But Tubbo told me what happened anyway. I can't blame him. So yea, that's how I became a ghost." He looked at the duo in front of him. 

There were a few tears in their eyes as well. 

"I assume M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉ told you how I died?" Ghostbur sniffled.

Ghostdy nodded, and pat him on the back.

Ghostbur full on hugged him.

"Not to break up the tender moment, but uh, what about me? I don't see myself here anywhere." Tommy randomly said.

Ghostdy looked more broken.

"Well, you, uhm, how do I say this..." Ghostdy broke away from the hug, and bit his lip.

"Well, during the war for Manberg from Quackity, you took a hit from GoodBoyHalo for Techno, and you died. Good used an unknown enchantment which permanently kills a person. So, you didn't become a ghost. You just get to stay up there with M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉ and watch over the SMPs. I'm sorry." He explained, and looked so horribly sorrowful.

"Oh," Tommy said. "It's fine. As long as everyone else lived." He smiled, sad yet comforting.

Ghostbur hugged him as well.

Meanwhile, in another part of the SMP, Technoblade, Ph1lzA and WilburSoot all stood in front of a grave, and cried not for the first time in the past few hours. 

Who was going to light up their faces when they felt down now?

Who was going to help Phil cook when Kristin was out now?

Who was going to farm potatoes with Techno when they were on vacations now?

Who was going to help Wilbur compose and write songs when he couldn't think of anything now?

Who was going to help them move on from all the pain now that Tommy was gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALMOST DONE W THIS 
> 
> anyways, leave a comment down below about what you think should happen in the last chapter.
> 
> once again, thank you for reading!
> 
> (also, if youre wondering how wilbur went from the main part of lmanberg to the burial place of that au's tommy, basically, in this au, all of the sleepy bois have wings because of phil. hope that clears any questions!)


	5. if that mocking bird dont sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM FINALLY DONE W THIS SHIT-
> 
> thank you to everyone who supported me and this ficlet since chapter 1 :,))
> 
> thank you [TrickySnack17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickySnack17/pseuds/TrickySnack17) for the idea!

"So, where do you want to go now?" Ghostdy asked Ghsotbur and Tommy.

"Hm," Tommy crossed his arms and put one arm up to put his chin on that fist. "Can we go meet everyone?"

Ghostbur and Ghostdy shared a look. "Sure, I guess," He smiled.

The trio walked to the nearest person to them, who was Niki.

"Nihachu?" Ghostdy tapped her shoulder.

She turned around from gathering stuff from an ender chest, and smiled.

"Hi, Ghostdy. And, AU Tommy and dead Wilbur." She said.

The outsiders waved. 

"Well, Niki, I wanted to talk to you about something." Tommy said.

She looked at Ghostdy for a second, and nodded.

The two headed to a house, and Niki closed the door. "Yes, Tom?"

Huh. That was weird. Niki never called him 'Tom'.

"Tommy," He fixed, and she was about to say something, before he waved a hand in the air. "All I wanted to say was," He took a deep breath. "Take care of your Wilbur. Through my death, he might lose his sanity, like what happened to my Wilbur, and do something we all regret." He looked at her sharply.

She nodded and replied, "I promise. I promise I will take care of Wilbur, and make sure he is still stable." He nodded his understanding, and briefly hugged her. 

She still smelled like fresh, baked goods. Some things never change, do they?

She hugged him back, before he pulled away. "Thanks, Niki."

She opened the door, and led him out.

"What was that about?" Ghostbur asked him once he was in ear range.

"I told Niki to take care of this AU's Wilbur. If I know anything about Techno, he will want to get revenge on Good. But, before that, he will be flooded with guilt thinking this is his fault," He looked away, and seemed lost in his own little world. "And naturally, Techno will try to convince Wilbur to follow him with murdering Good. So, Wilbur, I _know_ he will resist it, but if Techno says something that could trigger something in Wilbur, something back when we were still a family with no uncertainty on our shoulders in SMPEarth, he will want to help Techno commit something that could get him banned from the Dream Team SMP." He explained to Ghostbur.

Ghostbur looked like he understood and nodded. 

"Guys?" Ghostdy came behind them.

"Yes?" They replied.

"Who do you want to meet next?" 

The two shared a look.

"The Dream Team."

Ghostdy nodded, and directed them to a big building made of concrete and cobble.

"Dream, George, Sapnap? You have visitors." Ghostdy knocked on the huge (how and who even built that-) door.

The door, opened, and the similar shape of George came into view.

"Yes, Ghostdy? Who?" He then looked at Ghostdy's companions.

"That is Tommy from an alternate universe and the ghost version of Will." He pointed at the duo.

"I assume Dream told you about that already?"

"Yes?" The group jumped except for George. They turned to the new person, and that new person was Dream.

"Ah, Dream," Tommy mock saluted.

"Hello, big D." Tommy said.

Everyone except Ghostbur and Tommy looked away and sucked a breath, and Tommy knew he fucked something up.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" He asked sincerely, and that seemed to make Dream more sad.

"Come inside, I'll show you why that," He glanced at the ground. "Nickname doesn't make me the most comfortable person."

He went inside, George, Ghostdy, Ghostbur and Tommy hot on his heels.

Dream led them to a lounge. Wool chairs, with a fireplace with a picture of everyone in the SMP both together and individually on top of the fireplace.

Once everyone sat down, Dream looked at the pictures, and picked up the picture of Tommy.

A single tear fell down his face which the mask covered.

George immediately stood up and pat him on the back.

"Thanks, Gogy." Dream mumbled and turned to the rest.

"Well, I assume you are familiar with the nicknames Tommy always liked to call us," He looked at Tommy and Ghostbur. They nodded. "So, before, even during the wars," He swallowed, "He always called me Big D. I didn't really mind, but I went along with it and pretended to not like it, because that kid, that damn kid," Another lone tear fell down his face. "I just, just couldn't say no to him. I always thought of him as a younger brother. And to top it of it all, whenever he felt I didn't like the jokes anymore, he apologized and made sure there was no bad air between us." He hiccupped.

George came again and hugged Dream. The SMP owner sobbed into his jacket.

"It's okay, Clay." He soothed.

The rest were in complete silence.

Then, Tommy stood up and went over to Dream, to all of the room's surprise. 

"Dream, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Dream wiped away his tears and broke away from George and nodded.

They went to a closed-off room.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want you to make sure my family doesn't go haywire into avenging me, or, AU me." He stared at the green man.

"Techno, after his state of guilt, will want to go and do something bad. Wilbur, if Techno even bothers to convince him, will help him take down GoodBoyHalo." Dream didn't look that surprised, but at the mention of the Blood God doing something that contains blood had him listening more intensely.

"And, Phil, he will throw himself in a hardcore world to try to get away from the reality. He might even die and choose to not respawn because of my death."

Dream looked uncertain.

"Please, Dream."

The older man nodded, and listened Tommy rattle on about what he told Ghostbur earlier.

🗻3 hours later~🗻

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Ghostbur said to all the SMP members who all gathered around them to say goodbye.

"Ghostbur, Mr. Innit, you have 3 more minutes." The cool, relaxed voice of M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉ filled their ears.

Niki stepped up. "It was nice meeting you guys." She held out her hand.

Tommy and Ghostbur hugged her.

"Remember what I told you, Niki." He whispered. She nodded. 

Ghostbur gestured to their hug, "You gonna join or what?" He deadpanned. Everyone laughed wetly.

They all hugged Tommy and Ghostbur.

"Goodbye, ever-" Tommy started, then-

"WAIT!" Techno, Phil, and Wilbur's panicked voice filled the plain.

The SMP members slowly backed away from Tommy and Ghostbur, and they all stared brokenly at their brother.

"Tommy..." Phil started, and ran to him and hugged him so tightly. 

"Phil..." Tommy's muffled voice responded.

"Oh, my son," He broke away, and cradled Tommy's head like he was precious porcelain.

"I love you, so, so much." He pressed a long, lingering kiss to the crown of Tommy's forehead.

Coming back to their senses, Wilbur and Techno ran to them as well and hugged their younger brother.

"We love you too, Tommy. Don't forget that. _Please_." Wilbur's broken voice begged.

"I promise I won't forget that." He kissed both of their cheeks, tears threatening to fall from both parties.

"Tommy, Ghostbur," M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉'s soft voice boomed.

"Yes, your highness?" Ghostbur looked to the sky.

"You can stay here, in this universe, for as long as you like. You can travel to the original one as well," She dropped two glowing balls, "With these. These are special pearls. They allow you to travel the multiverse for as long as you like. There is no limit to your travels." She explained, and you could hear the smile in her voice.

Tommy broke away from the hug, and yelled to M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉, "YOU ARE POGGERS M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉!" 

Everyone, including the goddess herself, laughed.

"Well thank you, Mr. Innit." She chuckled.

"But for real, thank you." Ghostbur finished.

"It's really no problem, Wilbur. I see how much you value your family. You deserve this." 

Dream came up and ruffled Tommy's hair, then whispered to Tommy, "Well, it seems you don't need me to prevent your family from being blood thirsty after all. And by the way, I took care of Good."

Tommy pat him on the back, and went back to his family to hug them.

Tommy then dragged Ghostbur to the hug, and all the Sleepy Bois hugged each other.

"I love you guys." Tommy smiled, tears falling down his pink cheeks.

"We love you too." They returned.

"Hey, how did you know we were here?" Ghostbur asked.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" Tubbo appeared and smirked.

"Of course not, dumbass." Tommy went forward and bonked Tubbo on the head.

Tubbo smiled. 

Later, once everyone was back at their respective homes, Wilbur would ask, "Isn't it weird there is a ghost me here?" And they would all laugh as they knew there was no heat behind it, and they just gained a new member to their chaotic family.

Meanwhile, in the original universe, M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉ appeared to all the Dream SMP members, and told them of the news of Tommy and Ghostbur staying in a different universe. 

While they were all sad, especially Phil, Tubbo and Fundy, they accepted it, and knew Tommy and Ghostbur would eventually come back to them, even if it was every once in a while. Tubbo and Phil all built a statue of Ghostbur and Tommy in the middle of L'Manberg, and put a sign that wrote, "TommyInnit and GhostburSoot. Founders and Fighters for this independent country."

Later,

"What you did for them was good, Drista." Dream said to M҉e҉i҉J҉a҉. 

She removed her mask and gown, and snapped her fingers to change into a hoodie and jeans. 

"Yeah, it was good of me to do that for the child." She laughed, strong kettle noises she has like her brother booming through the room.

"I love you, Drista."

"I hate you too, Clay." She smiled.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you so so much for all the feedback i have been getting! so sorry for the 4/3 day day pause, i have been having writers block. but anyway, thanks again! 
> 
> also, pls join [this discord server](https://discord.gg/9ms6yT6WNz), its an mcyt rp :)


End file.
